Kukai Foundation
The Kukai Foundation is a special organization established soon after the end of the Miltian Conflict (two years after the Conflict in T.C. 4755) on a free orbiting space colony. It is visitable in Episode I and Episode II. History Its sole purpose was to subjugate the remains of the U-TIC Organization. Since then, most of its military forces have been decommissioned, and the other divisions branched off into sprawling, independent civilian corporations, thus forming the basis of the foundation's present structure. The unique concept has been proven to work, for the Foundation is in the top ten rising organizations in the galaxy as of Episode I. The Kukai Foundation was converted after the completion of the postwar cleanup and their own disarmament. Since taking on their current name and converting to a business, their primary source of income has become entertainment and tourism. Its achievements in rescuing Life Recycling Law victims and offering them livelihoods were recognized, and soon the Foundation had earned itself a positive reputation in society. Its current leader is Gaignun Kukai (Nigredo). Other key members of the organization include Jr. (Rubedo) and his subordinates, Shelley and Mary Godwin. Helmer played a principal role in establishing the Kukai Foundation. The fact that Vector Industries is one of its primary investors explains why most of the equipment installed onboard the Durandal is advanced Vector models. Gaignun himself has been seen in conversation with Wilhelm, CEO of Vector. The Foundation is also the name of the mobile base of operations of the group, which in itself has developed into a small civilization. The Kukai Foundation can move throughout space due to its ability to link with the space ship Durandal, which in turn is commanded by Jr. Smaller ships like the Elsa have extended contracts with the Foundation. Captain Matthews owes ten million G to the Foundation which the player can help pay off as a side quest in Episode II. Second Miltia alliance Second Miltia has an alliance with the Kukai Foundation, which forms the basis for the rocky situation where the Federation was manipulated in believing that both Miltia and the Foundation were involved with the Woglinde incident during Episode I, in which the Kukai Foundation was under arrest for the suspicion of violating Article 798, Chapter 37: Collection and Concealment of Defense Information, and Article 2153, Chapter 105, Acts of Aggression against Federation Vessels. In Episode II, the Kukai Foundation and Second Miltia remain close allies and independent factions. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht After surviving a swarm of Gnosis, Shion Uzuki and her group are rescued by Jr. and the Durandal. Hearing that they intend to go to Second Miltia, they temporarily stay at the Kukai Foundation. The Kukai Foundation is eventually attacked by Gnosis. The residents are evacuated into the Durandal. The Dämmerung comes to the rescue using the Rhine Maiden. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse The Kukai Foundation is a visitable location. The player must leave the Elsa and take the transport vehicle. The only two areas of interest are the fishing lab and urban area. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra The Kukai Foundation is only mentioned in passing. Juli Mizrahi of S.O.C.E. commissions the Kukai Foundation (the Elsa crew) to investigate Rennes-le-Château. Locales There are several small towns, or sectors (colony precincts), within the Kukai Foundation. City Sectors 26 and 27 are the most popular, and received severe damage during the Gnosis attack prior to the Proto Merkabah incident. They contain a bar called Iron Man, an inn called Our Treasure, a car mechanic repair shop called East 6., and Smile Bakery. Gaignun's and Jr.'s private beach resort is located due east of the city sectors, in the same lake that houses the Durandal when docked. Fishing is also a popular sport among Kukai residents, for there are dozens of docks lining the Foundation's manmade lakes. Professor's A.G.W.S. hangars are also located on the Foundation. Gallery KukaiCity.png|Interior (Episode II). DurandalDock.gif|The Durandal docks at the Kukai Foundation. Ku1.jpg|Shion in a city sector by Smile Bakery. Ku2.jpg|Shion on the beach. Ku3.jpg|Shion on the beach by Seaside Cafe. KukaiEvacuate.png|The Kukai Foundation being evacuated from Gnosis. Momo2art.png|The group at the Kukai Foundation. E3obj030.png|Kukai Foundation. Category:Organizations Category:Locations